Blood and Shadows
by Flying.Penguin.97
Summary: After being bested by Link in the Skyview temple Ghirahim decides to keep an eye on the boy by creating an exact imitation of Link using his blood. But his imitation- Dark Link- Isn't some mindless moblin and it isn't long before Ghirahims scheme turns against him. Eventual Link x Dark Link
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is Blood and Shadows! I hope those of you new to reading it will enjoy, the next three chapters will be up soon, so if you have already read those don't worry I'm writing the fifth as we speak!**

* * *

The place was quiet, but not silent. The faint echo of dripping water followed by the grunts and shouts of crazed bokoblins in the surrounding rooms made sure of that, but the lack of noise still had Link on edge and he tried not to tense his hand too hard around the handle of his sword as the giant door in front of him glowed. It hummed slightly as the lock he had slipped inside set its inner mechanism to work, leaving him to wait temporally for the latch to unhook.

He was completely new to exploring temples and he could only wish that his beginner status would give him beginner's luck against what ever foe would need a door that sturdy to contain it. But it wasn't just the temples that were new, his whole situation was new, these clothes, his location, and his sword were all things he had acquired little more than two days ago and their importance hadn't quite sunk in.

He wasn't a complete novice to sword fighting however, he was more than capable with handling blades, but all the ones he had used in the past hadn't talked. Fi had been startling at first, and then cool before quickly turning to annoying, and now he just ignored her most of the time, but his nervousness got the better of him and as he stalked forward silently, he kept his ears strained for advice. But now that he needed it 'Fi' seemed unwilling to give it... Typical woman.

The sound of metal slashing through the air made the tops of Link's pointed ears twitch as he rounded the corner, coming face to face (well face to back) with the rear of a red cape. The owner of the cape continued to lash at the door a few more times, his small frame lost behind the huge bellowing cape before he sighed and tilted his head towards Link. Link's blood ran cold in his veins as the man looked at him and his grip tightened on his sword. He hadn't expected the man to know he was here and the fact that he had so calmly acknowledged his presence enticed both fear and anger at the fact he either underestimated Link's skill or was so confident in his own that he felt no need to worry. Link couldn't decide which was worse.

"Ahh, look who it is" the man turned with deadly grace to show his pale face, only made to look paler by the purple lines underneath his eyes and his white bangs. His voice sounded slightly impressed but in no way worried and his lips curled in a worrying smile. "I thought that tornado I stirred up would of taken care of you, it was only the girl I was after all, your safety wasn't needed." His eyes narrowed in thoughtfulness before widening as he stepped forward, arms wide as if he was about to hug Link and his sword disappeared into tiny black diamonds.

"But please, allow me to introduce myself, I am Ghirahim, Demon Lord Ghirahim." He smirked, before disappearing and Link blinked in shock, loosening his stance just as a finger drawled over his shoulder. "And who are you skychild?" Link froze before pushing forward and turning to nothing more than a few diamonds. He whipped back around to see the demon grinning in amusement. Ghirahim licked his lips as his fingers snapped, causing the shadows on the walls around them to rip off and move to his hand, where they formed the image of a long thin blade. Link's grip only tightened at the weird display of ... Shadow magic? And the demon laughed before smiling cruelly and lunging.

Link froze for a second before his fight/flight reflex kicked in and he jumped to the side, avoiding the blade and managing to only get a small scratch on his arm. The smallest drop of blood swelled and dripped but before it could fall to the floor Ghirahim caught it on the end of his rapier, bringing the top to his mouth and licking the blood free. Link stared in horror as the demon smiled at him. "Magic really does run through your blood, strange, I hadn't expected the goddesses servant to find me so quickly."

Link stayed silent as the pair circled each other and Ghirahim raised an eyebrow as they completed a full circle. "Hmm so your serious about fighting me?" his lips quirked. "Cute. For that I won't kill you, but I hope you don't mind if I beat you within an inch of your life."

Link didn't even have time to tense before Ghirahim lunged, and he lashed out his own sword, slashing the steel and twisting it away from him as he jumped. Ghirahim laughed and his rapier turned into three small daggers that shot through the air without warning. Link slashed diagonally and two daggers disappeared into diamonds but he missed the third and it slashed across his wrist, opening the small blue vein on it with a sting of pain. Ghirahim grinned as the boys red blood hit the floor, and he wasted no time snatching the diamonds back to his hands and reforming his rapier. That was all he needed to do, now he could have his fun.

He laughed.

And then the game of cat and mouse was on. It was easy at first, the boy was experienced with swords but Ghirahim was an expert. But the boy was not stupid. He observed his movements and worked out a pattern, managing to avoid many of the demons attacks. Ghirahim hadn't minded but when he couldn't land anymore hits he quickly got annoyed. And then when the boy landed a hit he got furious.

"Enough!" The demon staggered back, wiping at the blood on his lips. He wasn't going to stick around to be played with by this _boy_. He was a demon _LORD _and he would not tolerate such cheek! "That sword is the only reason you still live." He snarled, even though it wasn't true he wanted the boy to think it was. His eyes wandered to the pool of blood on the floor that had leaked from the boys wrist and he smiled. "Now listen to me boy, I suggest you go home and quit whilst your still ahead, because the next time we meet I wont go easy on you." And then he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

Link relaxed then, untensing muscles he hadn't even known he had been tensing before letting out a shaky breath. He ripped a small line of fabric from his sleeve, staring at the cut Ghirahim's dagger had left before he tied the fabric around his wrist. Blood soaked it red in a matter or seconds and he tightened it some more, stopping the blood flow completly before continuing through the door ahead.

Ghirahim reappeared after the boy left, there was no point in him following, he knew the goddess was gone. He walked across the room, kneeling by the blood and placing the tips of his fingers in the pool. He hadn't expected the boy to be so strong, he would need someone to keep an eye on him, challenge him and if needed kill him should he try to interfere. So it was without hesitation that he pulled the shadows from the walls into the blood, just like every time he formed a weapon.

But this time was difference, this was no object, this was a creature. A creature that needed the strength of the boy himself. Which is where the blood came in. The boys blood would give the shadow strength, knowledge and the life it needed to be a threat to the boy. The blood bubbled and turned black, seeming to turn the shadows to liquid as it rose up from the floor, swishing up to the height of the boy and stretching out into his form. A shadow imitation, an exact copy in black with pale skin and glowing red eyes. It blinked at Ghirahim. It had the boys knowledge and skill but not his memories, it had no purpose and so all it could do was stand there, dazed but not confused as it waited for any stimulus to react to.

"I need you to keep an eye on the boy I created you from, that shouldn't be hard considering you are linked by blood." Ghirahim commanded, quickly and to the point and the shadow nodded in acknowledgment, having no real reason to disagree. "Keep him away from me, and should he interfere with my plans, dispose of him." The shadow nodded again before sinking into the ground, connecting with the natural shadows of the room to conceal itself before leaving to go on its search. Ghirahim grinned and laughed to himself before flicking his bangs out of his eyes and readying his fingers to teleport.

"_Brilliant."_

* * *

**There we go! The first chapter of Blood and Shadows, some of you coming over from my DarkLilli96 account will of already read this but for those of you reading it for the first time I hoped you enjoyed it and that you will R&R :)**

**-Nicolette out xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the review whoever my Guest may of been as well as a big thanks to SpiritTrainer who followed and favourited, shadowspirit151 who favourited, jbob18 who followed and Trigerchip who also followed :) I really appretiate it, and it really helped me get started back up on this site after such a large break.**

**Now, on with chapter two! :D**

* * *

By the time Link had finally made it outside the sky had long since darkened and the hero sighed in slight annoyance. With the lack of the sun he was practically stuck in this small section of the forest. The ropes leading here had all but blended into the night sky around him, and even though the orange glow of the bird statue teased him to use it Link knew all too well that his bird wouldn't be up there to catch him in the night sky.

Standing in the doorway to the temple Link contemplated going back inside. The now empty temple would be a pretty safe place to rest until morning, safer than outside. But even though Link knew this he couldn't quite face going back in there just yet.

Looking at one of the two torches that kept the temples entrance illuminated, Link quickly decided to grasp one from its handle on the wall before stepping down the temple steps to explore the area around the temple with his limited source of light. After he was satisfied the coast was clear he dropped his torch on a small tree stump and the stump quickly blazed up, making the perfect camp fire for the hero to rest by. Despite being night time the air wasn't that cold, and with the fire burning next to him Link could admit that he was pretty toasty lying here.

Dumping his shield by the camp fire Link quickly unwrapped the small strip of leather that held the goddesses sword and it's sheath on his back. He placed it next to his shield with care before lying on his back, arms folded under his head as he stared past the tree branches and up at the stars.

They seemed just as small as they did up in Skyloft and Link didn't want to even begin to imagine how far away they would have to be for the massive difference between his home and the surface to not make a difference to their size.

The moon seemed smaller though. But Link couldn't tell if it was the distance that made it seem smaller, or his faltering eyelids as they dragged down over his eyes. He didn't want to admit it but that temple had really taken it out of him and it took a matter of minutes for the hero to quickly fall asleep.

* * *

Back in the temple unsteady footsteps echoed against the stone floor as the newly created shadow of the hero wavered through the rooms. The heavy sword on his back was nearly an identical copy to Links sword, only it was slightly wider, more like a Syth then a long sword. With the skills of the hero racing through his blood though it didn't take long for the shadowy boy to adjust to the weight on his back and he was talking long confident steps in a matter of minutes.

The only thing pushing him on right now was the order he had been given. Find his counterpart, and kill him if he tries to interfere again. He had no reason to question such an order, no life experience to tell him murder was wrong, and had been given no reason to be for or against the hero, or the one who had made him. But he did have human curiosity and even now he wanted to know more about the situation he was in before he acted. Yet he dare not question Ghirahim, not to his face, so he trundled on obediently for the time being.

As he walked through the chilly stone halls his curiosity was peaked in different areas though. Everything was just so... new, everything was begging to be explored. Detailed carvings were embodied into the walls, flashing in brilliance under the orange glow coming from the torches, different sized creatures crawled all over the walls, strangely alien to him even though he had been created with the knowledge of such creatures embedded in his brain. He didn't wonder though, continuing to strive through the empty rooms until he eventually came to a small dark room filled with water. He tested the water with his foot, pulling back immediately as his foot slipped through it.

This was not something he could walk on. Kneeling down by the edge he swirled his fingers in the water, intrigued by how it shifted around his movements. He looked at his pale white fingers, now wet in the water and took notice of the shadows that were lightly weaving over his skin. The more he thought of the shadows the larger they became, wrapping around his skin and hiding him from view. As he looked at his reflection he was startled to see a shifting shadowy figure with piercing red eyes staring back. He smashed his fist into the water and the image rippled, the figure become less shadowy as his concentration faltered and the shadows fell back, revealing the black haired copy of the hero with shining red eyes.

The shadow of the hero raised an eyebrow in confusion, puzzled when the boy in the reflection did the same. He leaned closer, touching the water with his nose and even though the boy in the water did the same the shadow couldn't feel anyone under there. Suddenly it clicked. He was looking at himself.

He moved back startled, the tips of his bangs flattening under the weight of the water on them as he did. Concentrating on the shadow again he watched in the water as his body became nothing more then a 3D shadow. Glancing down at his own arm he was surprised to see it mirrored the one in the water, meaning he was without a doubt the boy in the liquid. Shaking his head in disbelief he stood, glancing at the other shadows in the room. They weren't alive... Why was he?

Moving over to one he touched it curiously, taken aback when his arm sunk into the wall, the solid part of his arm that he assumed had just been covered in shadows had actually turned to shadow itself and he quirked his lips in interest. Pressing against the wall he phased onto it, darting up and down the wall before using the wall to slip around the water, up the wall and through a small gap near the ceiling. Darting off the wall, he darted back into a 3D shadow before allowing the shadows around his skin to fade away.

Oh that would be _very _useful.

Looking up the turning stairs, he glanced a few skulltulas hanging from the ceiling, no doubt waiting to pounce on him as soon as he dared walk into their reach. Cocking his head at the monsters he debated slaying them with his sword, but the surprisingly powerful influence of the one he was tracking was close and he didn't want to risk giving himself away with the noise of fighting.

Exposing himself straight away would start a fight and he had been told to kill only if he interfered with the demon lord again. He wanted a chance to follow him in the shadows first, observe him before deciding when, or if, to strike. Right now they were equals and he needed the upper hand to beat him.

Giving the skulltula a small grin he phased into the shadows and up the twisting wall. The beast attempted to swing down and hit the shadow on the wall but he continued unphased, not even feeling the attack before he jumped out of the wall, rolling to his feet as he glanced outside.

It was dark, very dark, and the only thing exposing the shadowy figure in these conditions was the single torch by the doorway. Stepping out into the light he had to fight not to hiss out load and blow his cover as the light tore away at his shadowy layer. He drew the shadows back from over his skin and when the last of it pulled back he felt the pain fade.

Looking at his pale human skin he could suddenly see the benefits of it. Come morning he wouldn't be able to wonder around in his shadow form, he would have to stalk the hero from the shadows... Or follow him in this form.

Shaking his head he pulled the torch out of its handle, tossing it on the stone floor and stuffing the flame out with the heel of his boot. Once the light was gone he felt his strength grow again ad he was quickly able to pull the shadows back over himself and phase into the ground.

He could feel a strong attraction pull him around the corner, and as he rounded it he saw why. A blonde haired boy, the same size as himself was curled in on his side by a camp fire, sleeping surprisingly peacefully given his location. Letting the shadows slip away from his skin, he approached slowly, stepping into the light of the camp fire and peering down at the boy.

He looked exactly like himself, except he had blonde hair and wore a green tunic instead of a black one. He half wondered if his eyes would be different colours too... He couldn't really picture this boy with eyes like his own after all. Peering around to glance at him from his other side his shadowy copy hoped the hero had his eyes slightly opened in his sleep so his curiosity could be sated, but much to his disappointment he didn't and the shadow sighed slightly under his breath.

He went to step back just as a hand snaked around his foot and the boys eyes shot open. Hazy blue eyes shone up at him, not quite fully aware as he came out of his sleeping state and the shadow panicked. Wrapping the shadows around him and disappearing down into the ground, ignoring the sting of the fires light as he took refuge in the boys shadow.

Link's wrist now held onto thin air and as his blue eyes focused he blinked in confusion as he recognised this for himself. Sitting up he looked around, swearing he had grabbed something, but he couldn't spot anything but trees and so he threw his head back down on the ground, whilst wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead with his arm.

He couldn't remember what he had seen as his dream slipped into his sub conscious, taking many of the details of his experience with it. But he knew he had grabbed something... He couldn't really remember what as when he had opened his eyes he had been temporarily blinded by the fire's light, leaving him with a faint image of whatever it had been to go by.

It could of been nothing, a trick of a half sleeping mind, but he swore he had seen red eyes staring down at him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two! :) Please read and review, any reviews are much appretiated :)**

**- Nicolette out xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya guys! Here we go chapter three! Sorry I deleyed it a day, I hadn't checked my hotmail until around 5 minutes ago and hadn't recieved a single review so I thought I'd wait for more guys to see it :) A huge thanks to grandshadowseal who did review, refollow and refavourite! It's nice to see an old fan of this story :D And don't worry I already have the 5th and 6th chapter written so you'll get new content soon :D**

**Also another big thanks to Mallobie who followed and Rikkamaru who favourited :)**

* * *

Link had been ready long before the sun rose, so as soon as he saw the first crack of dawn turn the sky pink he was itching to get going. After lying on his back for an hour last night he had soon accepted he wasn't getting any sleep after his dream fuelled adrenaline rush and had gotten up. Since then he had been up cleaning his sword and had even managed to weave a few leaves into a fresh bandage for his wrist. He stared at the ripped sleeve of his tunic and sighed. Three days. Three days he had had this tunic for, and it was already ruined.

Looking at the bird statue Link wondered if his lofting Crimson would be awake by now. Shaking his head he decided not to chance it and instead leaped up onto the sloping hill. His bird may be up hours before him usually but he was still a late riser by loftwing standards, chances are he wouldn't be up right now. But Link hoped he would be by the time he cleared his way back to the kikwi.

Unsheathing his sword, Link walked along the thin stretch of grass on the cliff like structure he was stood on. A deku baba snapped up from the ground and Link slashed his sword through it's jaw, making it disappear in a purple puff of smoke. From the heros shadow the heros shadowy doppelgänger watched the purple fog rise up in tendrils. He could sense the demon lords magic coming from the purple haze. That deku baba had obviously been another creature Ghirahim had made... Or controlled.

Looking at the Heros bandaged wrist he highly doubted the demon had gone through as much trouble to make him as every other minion of his. He had been made with this blondes blood and the demons magic, he was more powerful then the small dekus and moblins that Link was slaying, if he wasn't he wouldn't of been made specially for this task.

Yet he still wondered if he would disappear into purple smoke like them...

He doubted it.

Well, he hoped he didn't.

It just didn't seem like a very manly way to go.

Watching the boy continue to the kikwi elder he wondered why the demon had such an issue with him. He hadn't seen much of the demon lord but this boy... He had skill but he didn't seem much of a problem. He found himself wanting to know more. He may of been spawned into this conflict by one side but now he was here he found himself wanting to know more about both of them. Because right now he didn't even know what he was fighting for, and that was something a creature with a conscious didn't do loyally. Because thats what he was. He was a creature with a conscious. He wasn't like Ghirahims other minions he was half human, and that half came with the quirks and curiosity of them to.

"Link!" The shadows pointed ears stood on end at the hollering shout from the gorgon down below. He wondered what in Hyrule a Link was just as the hero grinned and dropped from the cliff like catwalk in greeting. So... He was called Link? Did that mean he was called Link too? Shadow Link? Dark Link?

Dark Link.

He liked that one... It had a certain ring to it. The gorgon grinned as the boy made his way over. "Hey I found more of those Goddess cubes! Since you seem to be the only one that can make use of them I thought I'd tell you where it was."

Link smiled before scratching the back of his blonde hair in thought. "Thanks, though if I'm honest I can make just as much sense of them as you really."

"Nonsense." the gorgon grinned, giving Link a pat on the back that was way to hard for his small frame to be comfortable.

"You just need to get back up to that sky where you came from and you'll be able to make sense of them yet." Link gave an awkward laugh but Dark just glared at the gorgon. His interference was making it hard to stay in Links shadow as his hugs and pats were jerked around the hero without warning. The gorgon finally turned and went back to taking his notes as Link wandered off back down the path to the main section of the forest.

Link jumped onto the small rope that connected the two sections and jumped down, leaving his 'shadow' behind in confusion. There had been no way to cross the gap with him and so now he was just a shadow left on the ground, and with the heros real shadow gone he was starting to burn. Shooting back to the cover of the tree trunks Dark moved up into his 3D shape and let the shadows run from his skin. Now that the hero was on his way he had no idea how he would stealth his way into his shadow...

And then he realised that even if he did manage to get back into his shadow he would only be faced with the same problem when he went back to the sky. There was no way to follow him...

Waiting for the boy to disappear he swung over the platform and followed in Links footsteps, slipping back into the shadows of the trees when he finally managed to walk to them. Slipping up a small cliff like hill Dark followed the boys aura with precision. He stopped in the shade of a small tree, watching as Link and the kikwi elder talked. The elder towered over Link but Dark assumed not all kikwi were like this. Smaller ones wandered around on the platform and one even crawled from the hole in the trunk of the tree he was hiding in.

Dark followed in it's shadow as it walked around, getting closer to the conversation he caught snippets of information but not enough to ease his curiosity. Before the small creature could wonder closer though the hero was saying goodbye and turning to the bird statue to leave.

There was no way to cross to his shadow without being spotted so Dark stayed put and watched as the boy rose up on the orange current, fists clenched in frustration at the sight. Finally Dark simply sighed, not caring if he was heard, he was about to make himself known anyway. The kikwi elder turned at the sound in time to see dark rise from the younger kikwis shadow. His piercing red eyes were the only human feature on his body as he grabbed the kikwi by the throat and dragged it into the shade.

He wasn't giving his identity away yet.

The kikwi elder stood there in shock as the smaller kikwis screamed and doubled in on themselves for protection. The elder would of followed suit, but before he could he needed to keep his younger follower safe.

"What do you want?" He bellowed as the younger ones moved behind him, looking like shaking bushes as they hid. Dark smiled, showing two pointed fangs as he tightened his grip on the young creature.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about that blonde haired boy- everything, and if you dare hesitate this creature won't live long enough to see mid day." He meant it, there was no reason, nothing in his head to tell him killing anyone was wrong, he needed those reasons to be given to him, which is why he was asking for them.

"Link? Why would you want to know about Link!" the elder shouted, squeaking as Dark pulled his sword out and brought it to the kiwis throat.

"No delaying either." The kikwi in Dark's arms was shaking hard now, and if it wasn't careful it was going to end up slitting it's own neck on the blade.

"Fine please! Just lower the blade."

Darks red eyes lowered to his sword and he moved it slightly, he didn't want this thing killing itself with it's shaking as they spoke. When the elder saw this he took a deep breath and began his story.

" I first saw Link three days ago, he said he came from the sky, a place called Skyloft past the cloud barrier... He helped rescue my fellow kikwi from the monsters that demon plagues the land with and in return I pointed him in the direction of the thing he is looking for."

Dark was silent for a while. By the sounds of it Ghirahim had been terrorising the surface long before the boys appearance. So why was this boy so important? Surely he was just another person to rule over?

"What does this boy want." The elder looked at the red eyed shadow with suspicion but didn't dare question it.

"The demon kidnapped his friend, I think he just wants her back." Dark thought about this confused. In that case... Wasn't Ghirahim in the wrong? Why would he possibly need a girl that much?

He lowered his sword without even realising it in his confusion and the kikwi wriggled away and ran towards the elder, hiding behind it with his brothers and sisters. Dark looked up, his red eyes shining and without even a goodbye he melted back into the shadows and left. He needed to talk to Ghirahim about this, he needed the full story, and even if the demon wouldn't give it to him he would still need him to follow Link to his next location.

* * *

**So that was chapter three :) Please read and review, when ever I see areview pop up I'm also motivated to go and write the next chapter :)**

**- Nicolette out xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! Thankyou once again to grandshadowseal who let another review and also to yuinyan98 who also left a fantastic review ! And of course to Storm TheFroggu who followed ^_^ **

**This is the last chapter I had previously posted and starting next week are the new chapters! :D**

* * *

Link sat on the platform edge, legs swinging to the afternoon breeze as he looked out at the loftwings that circled the clouds. Crimson sat beside him and Link stroked his back as they watched the loftwings dance around them in the sky.

As soon as he had gotten back he had brought a few red potions, drinking one on sight before filling up his remaining two bottles. He had also traded his wooden shield in for a sturdier iron one. His wooden shield had barely held together against minor moblins and if Ghirahim held true to his word Link would be facing a lot worse than moblins in his upcoming journey.

Beside him Crimson grew restless and Link placed a second hand up on his beak to calm the shaking bird down. Looking at the group of loftwings in the sky Link smiled.

"Go on boy, I'll only be a few minutes." Crimson let out a small screech as he reared his wings and pounded off the platform. Link grinned, holding on to his hat as he watched his eager bird fly off. Turning back to the base of the goddess statue Link slowly made his way towards the entrance. With another stone tablet he would be able to open a new section of the surface, a section closer to Zelda.

Knowing she was with another person put his mind to rest slightly but he wouldn't stand back and hope that woman could outmatch Ghirahim. The man hadn't even been trying and Link had only managed to get one hit on him, and it had only been a lucky deflect of one of the demons weapons. He hadn't even meant for it to happen. That said any normal person would call him crazier for trying to help instead of just waiting but this was Zelda, she was his best friend and he wasn't going to put her life at risk for his own cowardly reasons. He had gotten her in the mess to begin with afterall.

Unlatching his pouch Link rummaged for the cracked off piece of the tablet as he walked into the dark underneath of the goddess statue. The two torches at the entrance barely lit the back of the statue where the tablet stood and it took the hero a good few tries to slot the stone slab in. A faint rumbling echoed in the stone floor and on the underside of his boots and Link managed to sprint from the dark room just in time to see a red beam of light shoot up from the distance.

He glanced over at the flock of birds Crimson had been in as they dispersed in fight, unsure about the foreign beam that had just risen from the ground. Link whistled to Crimson as he flew past and the bird soured around and under the rock of the island.

Now he was sure Crimson wouldn't fly off in surprise like the other loftwings Link jumped off the edge, legs spread and arms wide as he fell through the seemingly endless sky.

* * *

Tendrils of steam rose from the shaded off cavern as Dark paced by the small lava pool in the corner. Dark had spent little less than an hour in the forest before Ghirahim had warped him here, ordering he stay put as he wandered after the girl.

He hadn't denied chasing after the girl but when Dark had asked him why it had been a different story. Red had flashed in his eyes and Dark's head had snapped to the side before he had even realised the demon had moved to strike him. He had simply rubbed his raw cheek as the demon glared, not daring to breathe another word as he waited for the demon to calm down.

Now Ghirahim wasn't here though Dark had nothing to stop him from venting his anger as he paced a track in the ground, kicking any small rocks in his path to their crumbling end in the lava pool. If the ground hadn't started shaking Dark would of been too caught up in his restless pacing to notice the hole that ripped in the clouds from a red explosion of energy that would of been caused by the one and only Link.

Dark stared mindlessly for a while before grinning, if the cloud barrier had opened it meant Link was on his way here and that boy would either be the source of Dark's answers or the victim of his frustration should he refuse to talk. Drawing his sword he melted into the shadows, waiting for the moment the green clad boy would appear.

* * *

Crimson's feathers seemed to melt into the red beam as Link circled from above. Hot air was blowing up from the hazy picture of the land below and if it was that hot here he could only imagine how hot it would be down there. Pulling out his sail cloth Link gave Crimson a pat goodbye as he jumped down towards the new area.

The rush of wind counteracted the heat as he rushed down and it only hit him again as he passed through the barrier. Red rivers came into view below him, filled with something Link had never seen before, but he didn't have to be a genius to see the smoking soot rising off of them and get the idea that they were hot. Rolling into a landing Link made sure to be up on his feet extra quickly to avoid the scorched land from burning his skin.

He had landed in a shaded off cavern but the heat was still ridiculously hot and Link almost didn't want to leave the area. He almost certainly considered heading back for water but decided his health potions would just have to suffice.

Wiping a hand across his forehead, Link sighed outloud. "Does anything actually manage to live here?" it had been rhetorical of course, being alone he expected a small chime from Fi if anything- so he was thrown completely off guard by the surprisingly human voice behind him.

"Live? Oh I don't know about living here but I sure can cope." Link turned to the empty cavern, sword drawn and eyes calculating. The only person he knew who could teleport was Ghirahim and that certainly hadn't been the demon's voice.

"Jumpy are we? Well there is no need for that behaviour, I only wanted to ask a few questions." Link swung around to see a black silhouette of a boy with piercing red eyes and two small fangs. Apart from that though he had no detail at all, it was as if he was a ...shadow.

"Who are you?" Link growled, refusing to be intimidated as the shadow strolled towards him casually.

"Ah! I'm the one asking the questions here." He shot back, a hint of frustration and glee in its voice as it melted down into the ground. It reformed directly next to Link's shoulder and Link jumped as the figure gripped his shoulder harshly, his mind flashed back to the day Ghirahim had greeted him the same way. There had to be a connection between these two.

"But if you really must know my name is Link- Dark Link." The sudden freeze in the boys shoulders made the shadow laugh and he was about to tease him some more when the boys sword swung round and caught him in the side.

His laughter stopped dead and Dark growled before sinking into the ground, even though the strike would do no damage to his physical body it sure as hell hurt. He traveled up the boy's shaded back without him even noticing, snaking a arm around his neck before reappearing. Link brought his blade up to Darks arm but Dark countered, bringing his own blade to meet Link's just before it sliced into him.

"That was a bad move to pull hero."

Link stayed tense for a while before realising Dark's grip was not going to loosen, his sword arm went slack and Dark slide his blade to rest against the boy's stomach, loosening his hold so Link could talk.

"So tell me, Link, why go to all this trouble for one girl, it's unwise not to listen to Ghirahim's warnings." Link was clearly surprised that Dark knew, but he was mostly surprised at why a creature working for Ghirahim would want to ask such questions.

"What's wrong Dark?" Link coughed out "Did you master not make his slave loyal enough." He expected a violent lashing out from the shadow creature but instead it laughed, and it sounded so cruel Link kind of wished he had hit him instead. Dark had been half surprised by his reaction himself. He should of been mad at being insulted like that, horrified at being referred to as a slave but the funny thing was it was true. True enough for him to realise that being so harsh with Link was just another way of being obedient to Ghirahim. And he wanted to prove he wasn't a slave.

Pushing the boy away Dark grinned, allowing the shadows to shrink into the ground and reveal his real face as he thought of the perfect way to prove just that. Link stared in shock, not even finding it in himself to raise his sword. His mouth moved but no words would come out and he found himself muttering

"What are you?"

Dark smirked. "Certainly not a slave, and definitely not someone you want against you, well unless you know how to match yourself." he finished before smirking.

Link shook his head. "Impossible!" He shouted and Dark quirked his lips. "Not at all impossible with a little blood." Link went blank for a second before it clicked and he stared at his bandaged wrist knowingly.

"If you're a person like me, why are you working for Ghirahim? Dark leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the cavern, not really sure how to answer that one, "Technically I have been alive for a day, I don't even know the full story, which is where you come in."

Links eyes widened "A- a day?! So you are like a baby?" Dark laughed. " Please, I was made with your current blood, I am exactly the same age as you... But that's not what I want to know, I want to know why Ghirahim is after that girl."

Now it was Links turn to raise his eyebrows. "Why would you care? If you want to know ask him, you're the one on his side."

Dark glared at that. "Just because he made me doesn't mean I am on hi side or agree with his motives." It was a weak argument and Dark knew it so he sighed before muttering the pride bashing truth he had wanted to play down initially.

"Besides I tried, he won't tell me."

Link scoffed. " I guess that's two of us who have no idea what he wants then."

Dark was silent for a while, If Link didn't know that meant he was of no use either. "Well then you are of no use to me." Dark said and in a quick flash he was up in Link's face, sword inches away from his face and the blonde fought to get the blade away from him.

With a grunt Link pushed it back, rolling to the side as Dark lashed into the ground.

"Wait! We dont have to fight! You said it yourself you don't like Ghirahim so why follow him? If you really want to know like I do isn't it more logical for you to stick with me?" Link finished shouted, just in time to block a second attack from Dark, who looked down at the hero with calculating eyes.

He was right. He didn't want to particularly help either of them, it was and argument he had been forced to enter and one he had no standing on, but at least with Link his curiosity would be addressed. That didn't mean the move would be risky though, sure he may have more in common with Link than Ghirahim but going against Link wasn't life threatening.

Pulling away he waited to see if it was just a ploy from the hero, but when he didn't attack Dark lowered his weapon in thought. The only draw back would be Ghirahim, yet Dark had a suspicion he would become hostile as soon as Link was dead and he wasn't needed anyway. So with that in mind Dark made eye contact with his lighter self and nodded.

_ "Alright sky boy, we have a deal."_

* * *

**Really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review, you have no idea how happy your reviews make me! :D **

**- Nicolette xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW! Finally a new chapter for all my old followers :)** **Big thanks to lemery, grandshadowseal and Mallobie who all reviewed! You have no idea how happy I was to see three reviews for the last chapter so thank you so much! Also a big thanks to yuinyan98 who followed, and to ExquisiteInsanity who did absolutely everything but review, so nice to see you following and favouriting :)**

**I hope you enjoy chapter five, I don't really like this chapter, maybe I'm just too eager to get onto later chapters as I have such awesome things planned! **

* * *

Link's jaw hung loosely in disbelief, the sigh of relief he had planned on letting out completely frozen by his sudden sense of disbelief. In a span of literally minutes his whole situation had gotten so much more complicated and he needed a breather to process it all.

Of course to Dark this whole situation was his purpose for being, and as Link stood there thinking he grew more and more agitated and impatient. Their conflict had only been short, and even though the heat had made it more strenuous surely Link didn't need this long to catch his breath! "Have your feet melted into the ground or have you simply forgotten how to move?" Dark muttered in annoyance, the horrid tinge to his voice enough to knock Link out of his trance.

"Sorry, it's just... weird, seeing you and all." Link deadpanned, the serious tone to his voice enough to make Dark quirk an eyebrow in curiosity, his annoyance fading slightly now they were at least doing something. He was new to social situations and considering half of the people Dark had seen looked like him Link's unease was unexplainable.

"How so?"

Link stared at him to see if he was being serious before saying "You're so different and yet so similar at the same time, I just can't decide what to think of you yet. I mean you look enough like me but you're mood just swings from one extreme to the other, you look so human yet you feel so off, it makes me uneasy" He explained as Dark stared at him in concentration.

"Are you saying I'm unpredictable?" Dark teased, his mouth curling into a smug, lopsided smirk at the thought of unnerving someone to the point of keeping them on their toes. The fact Link, the goddesses chosen hero or all people, felt cautious around him was so empowering.

And he loved it.

"I'm saying you're different, can't you see that?" Link questioned before going on. "Whilst you have swung from annoyed, to curious to smug I have stayed neutral and confused, do you know how weird it is watching someone who is practically your double acting so rashly?" he questioned, sincerely hoping Dark did more than make a snide remark when he was going into so much detail on his concerns.

Dark just laughed however, cutting off all of Link's hopes for a civil reply as he leaned towards Link, slouching by his shoulder. "Link, it's only so strange because you're seeing me as you." Dark hummed. Seeing them as individuals was something Dark hadn't found to hard, He was basically a shadow so he didn't see himself as human, yet I guess Link was so used to humans the idea of a shadow creature was too much to focus on. Although even though that was the case Dark still tried to establish more differences when they first met, choosing to go closer with the sole purpose of looking at his hair and eyes to see if they varied from his.

In fact as Dark thought about it he realised he never had looked at Link's eyes, the very things he had been so curious about when he was first looking for differences, and so he used their close proximity as a chance to inspect the mysterious orbs. They were crystal blue with not a single imperfection or difference in them. Subsequently making them reflect everything in the surround area in a calming blue hue that seemed to sober Dark from his twitchy, agitated moods.

Dark's eyes didn't do that.

His fiery red pupils reflected nothing, the images he looked at instead being consumed from view, lost in the murky bloody depths of his pupils, he remembered how they had made him feel closed in and claustrophobic when he had first stared at them in the damp room of the forest temple, and so he quickly looked away, not wanting to share such a horrid emotion with Link.

Luckily Link hadn't noticed, instead turning to face the exit of the cavern, humming slightly in agreement as he thought over Dark's earlier words. "Right, sorry, let's just go find Ghirahim, and maybe, once I know you more it will be easier to deal with... well you."

* * *

It wasn't until they came upon a forked path that Link realised he was going to need Fi. This place was like a massive death trap, any routes up looked to be extremely steep and fragile and Link really didn't want to risk trying to climb them unless he really had to. It wasn't the potential fall that worried him though, it was that glowing hot liquid that ran across the floor. It burned just standing too close to it so it was bound to be excruciating to touch.

However despite the heat it was quite dark outside, soot rose in tendrils from the edges of this fiery river, collecting a few dozen feet above them in the sky and blocking out the sun. Link didn't know if was doing much to cool them down but he was grateful for it anyway. Dark seemed to like it too, Link wasn't quite sure how much of a shadow he, or it, was but there was definitely a connection, his ability to shroud himself in shadow proved it, and even now shadows on the floor curled around his feet with every step.

It was right then Dark turned his head to look at Link, at first he had this weird panic he was going to snap at him for staring at his feet but his face was the picture of calm.

"I can sense Ghirahim further up this volcano, I know you're not after him, but he'll be after that girl so it's a good lead."

Link thought it over for a second in his head, His sword would allow him to follow Zelda's trail but as Dark just explained that trail would probably be exactly the same as Ghirahims, and with Dark in the lead he would have both hands free to navigate his way up the crumbling volcanic walls.

"Which way from here then?" Link asked, still fully aware they were approaching a fork in their path. Dark turned back to face the path ahead, humming slightly in concentration. He didn't know if Dark realised he was doing it, but now he was standing still the shadows running to his feet from the ground were stretching towards each fork in the path, seeming to gather majorly to the left.

"We need to go left." Dark deadpanned, and as soon as he did the shadows around his feet dropped back to normal. Link looked to the left and nodded . Pools of lava were rising up and down at a steady speed, temporarily blocking and then unblocking the way into a set of caves, it looked a whole lot safer then their other option right now and for that Link was thankful.

Dark stretched his arms behind his head as Link walked forward without a word. "You're welcome." He teased, his voice laced with sarcasm as he flashed a fanged yawn in Links direction as he unsheathed his blacked sword, dragging it carefully by his side as he followed behind.

"No point thanking you if this all turns out to be a trap." Link admitted, immediately hearing Dark let out short laugh behind him.

"Wow, so trusting skyboy." Link shuddered then. That nickname 'Skyboy' was way too close to Ghirahim's nickname of skychild for his comfort and he hated the mental images it made flash in his head as Dark said it.

"Please, just call me Link."

Dark could sense the suggestion wasn't completely a sincere one, there was more to his tone that suggested he hadn't just requested as an offer of friendship, but he agreed anyway, finding it much simpler to call him Link anyway.

"Sure, you can just call me Dark if you want, must be awkward referring to me as a dark version of yourself when that weirds you out." Link was surprised the shadow had cared to remember that earlier statement, letting some of his worries fade slightly. If he had bothered to remember that then he at least wanted to keep their relationship civil , which was more than enough evidence for Link to relax around him for now.

It wasn't much longer until they reached the lava pit. It was bubbling around half way its maximum height and so Link and Dark had no other option then to wait for the lava to settle back down. The only other issue seemed to be the few flaming keese that flew above their heads, but they weren't very challenging and Link allowed Dark to slash away at them, confident he could handle them solo as they waited.

When the lava finally settled back at its low point Link shouted over to Dark, who had backed up ever so slightly in his battle against the fire keese. Dark shouted back a quick okay, and so Link jogged over the previously blocked pathway, confident Dark would follow. It was merely seconds after Link himself crossed that Dark joined him, grinning ear to ear just as the lava levels began to rise again behind him.

"I'm enjoying this." Dark breathed, slightly out of breath as he sythed his sword and slouched forwards.

"I'm not sure if you enjoying killing those things should worry me." Link teased, he was being completely sarcastic of course, the more Dark enjoyed it the better. It was just the fact he was enjoying it so much , when to Link it was practically a chore, that warranted a little teasing. Dark picked up on the sarcasm straight away, laughing slightly whilst he took in a deep breath of air and replied in an equally teasing tone. "Well... I didn't see you compla-"

Link frowned when he suddenly stopped speaking mid sentence, wondering if he should chance looking behind his shoulder at what ever was holding Dark's stare.

"What?"

Dark simply raised a finger to his lips in response before lowering it and pointing behind Link. He turned to see at a mole like creature at the bottom of the cave, it was barely visible because of the distance but it was definitely there. "That thing, it doesn't look hostile but is it wise for both of us to go round talking to people when we look so similar?"

Link honestly hadn't thought of that, and the fact no immediate solutions were coming to mind managed to put a look of concentration on his face. The doubt in his eyes was enough for Dark to confirm his worry however and so without a word he put his solution to action, surrounding himself in the shadows of the cave, before lowering himself to the floor to hide it Links shadow.

Link stared at Dark as he did so, the initial shock he felt turning to a grin as he laughed. "That is so cool."

"Oh I know."

* * *

**Mmmm so the moment of truth, please R&R and give me your opinion on this chapter, I really don't know what to think of it so it would be lovely to hear my readers opinions :)**

**- Nicolette x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay! Okay! I actually think I'm happy with this chapter! :D YAY I was worried I might be coming down with writers block :P Huge thank you to Mallobie and grandshadowseal for reviewing chapter 5! Thoese reviews gave me the motivation to start writing this chapter yesterday so I was able to spend more time today perfecting it which is always great!**

**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 6! :)**

* * *

With Dark blended into Link's natural shadow, conversing to the mogma up ahead had gone extremely well. Not only had Link found out more about the area in general but the creature had also taught him how to use the bomb flowers that were loitered all across the volcano.

It had however, been a long lesson.

Within half an hour Link's green tunic was smoking in an uncountable amount of places, the fine details of the outfit smudged in a black powder that also covered the majority of his cheeks. It certainly was a sight to behold and if Dark hadn't been concentrating so much on staying in the frame of Link's shadow he'd probably have to be fighting to hold in some laughter at the sight.

There was the odd snort of laughter from Dark every time a bomb exploded particularly near his face however, the noise of the blast was enough to conceal it from the mogma, but Link was still very much aware. He didn't mind though. The laugh didn't sound cruel and if Link was honest it was more of a motivator than a distraction. It even reminded him of some of his very first days with his loftwing. Long, warm summer days spent in a cloudless sky where many of the youths dedicated their time to working up the bravery to dive off the platforms to their loftwings.

Naturally Link had been the very first to try, his fearless, adventurous personality meaning he was more then eager to escape from the small rock he had spent his entire life on. Thinking back on it now he smiled as he remembered the joy it would bring him, how he would laugh madly as the wind whipped his clothes around him crazily, absolutely loving the freedom the endless expanses of sky around him created.

But his eagerness meant it had been messy and painful to say the least. He'd land on Crimson in awkward positions, or twist in such weird ways that he'd be left flying his bird backwards for a good few minutes before managing to shuffle around. Where many of the other kids quickly got past it and mastered the landing Link would still mess up, earning a few hushed giggles Zelda.

It was exactly what Dark was doing now, and if Link was being honest he loved it. Just the feeling of having interactive company was good enough. Regardless of who he really was, Dark was a lot more fulfilling to be around then Fi and as Link stood in the cavern learning how to roll these bomb flowers he realised just how badly he had missed such social interaction.

Sure it had only been little more then a week, but loneliness was always at its worst initially.

* * *

Eventually Link did get the hang of it, bombs stopped exploding where it hurt and Link actually managed to damage something other then his pride. In fact he had managed to open up a whole network of tunnels that had been sealed away in some ancient tunnel collapse. To mogma it hadn't been a problem as they could bury under the obstacle in a matter of seconds but to Link and Dark it was major progression.

Using them they finally found their way back to daylight, and this time it really was daylight. They had made it up, past the layer of soot that had shaded off the area down below and now it wasn't so dark the scenery actually looked quite nice. Sunshine illuminated the ground, seeming to make the lava sparkle onto the rock around it as it caught the sun. And as if that wasn't good enough it was also slightly cooler, the altitude playing a big part in lowering the temperature even thought there was more sun exposure.

Dark, wasn't too thrilled however, he hissed as he quickly darted to his human form, shielding his eyes as the sun lite up his skin. It made him look staggeringly pale and if Link didn't know much better he would of sworn he looked ill.

"Urg, I prefered it in the caves, I just feel drained out here." He panted, all earlier playfulness in his voice gone as he wiped a bead of what Link assumed was sweat from his brow. It was clear Dark was looking for some alternate route that lead back inside and so Link decided to help, if only for the purpose of putting Dark at ease. He glanced up, past Dark to the surroundings ahead, to discover a small caved area. It was tiny, but considering Link couldn't see the floor from this angle it probably went down a lot deeper.

It was surrounded by lava though, the tell tale glitter of it against the outside layer of the structure a dead give away and Link found himself doubting if he'd want to risk the jump. Yet when he looked past the cave to the surrounding curling slopes of the volcano Link realised that there was no where else to go, eventually all other paths ended back to their current location and the entrance of this cave.

Sooner or later they'd have to get in there.

Dark seemed to realise it too, but not before Link and before he could announce it, Link was already beating him to it. "If you wanted to get back inside so quickly I'm pretty sure we could make the jump into that cave." The doubt was evident in his tone, and as Dark turned to face him it was etched so deep into his facial features he wondered if Link was actually convinced he was projecting confidence.

The fact he was willing to chance the jump for his comfort though was kind of... touching. Dark knew he wouldn't of proposed such a dangerous plan had their positions been reversed and even though the thought made him feel terrible it was the truth. And a truth he suddenly wanted to change. Dark had been treating Link as an unknown, but if Link was okay to trust him enough to be concerned for his wellbeing he was most certainly going to return it. So pushing down the sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach, Dark walked slightly closer to the edge of the lava, judging the distance and quickly working out if it was jumpable.

Now that Dark was actually starting to consider it though Link could feel a sinking spike of dread in the pit of his stomach, and he quickly realised he should never of suggested such a dangerous idea. With Dark stood along the edge he realised exactly how tall the jump was, and he he should of never suggested such a difficult jump if Dark wasn't that powerful.

"Or if you don't think you can make it I can always find another way to get over there." Link started to offer, but all he heard was Dark laugh.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Dark shouted back, turning to flash him a weak cheeky grin before sprinting at the jump. Link shouted warnings behind him but Dark was determined, putting all his current energy into springing his feet up, high off the ground. It was a challenging jump, especially when Dark was not at full strength, but that was by human standards, and even though he was half human he was also half shadow, meaning he _should _be light enough to pull this off.

With a growing sense of confidence Dark finally sprung up from the floor, lifting a good height into the air as he propelled forward, slamming up onto the platform, with little more then a single leg dangling off the second surface. From behind him Link stopped his chasing and let out a sigh of relief. He really hadn't wanted to see that end badly and much to his relief it hadn't.

"You have no idea, how much you just worried me." Link managed to breathe out, a surprised laugh escaping as his relief flooded out all at once.

Dark laughed from the other platform, rolling over slightly into the shade as he pulled his leg up over the ledge. "Well one of us had to go first." He teased, "And it certainly wasn't going to be you sk- mmm Link." Dark murmured, his light heartiness returning once he was back in the shade.

"Oh forgive my cation, how cowardly of me to think about your safety." Link retorted just as sarcastically as he prepared himself for the fact it was now his turn to run.

"Thinking about me? Ooooh what next, are you going to throw yourself in my arms and confess your undying love." Dark laughed and Link lost his mocking act as he joined in, finally quieting their teasing.

"Oh quiet you... although now that you mention it I might just need to throw myself in your arms actually." Link stated as he looked over at Dark who was now stood firmly on the ground, arms suddenly braced in a simple sign of confirmation and Link took that as cue enough, pushing off the ground as he ran in three long strides before pushing his built up power into one jump.

It was high, and it was most certainly powerful and as Dark watched him he was pretty sure he was going to clear the ledge and slam right into hi- _**BANG.**_

Both teens shouted as Link slammed into his shadow, screaming as Dark toppled backwards off the side of the ledge into the open floor of the cave behind them. Dark clung onto Links arm as they fell clumsily downwards, their extremely bad balance slamming them onto a stack that rose from the ground, their momentum rolling them off even that platform and onto the floor of the whole structure.

Link landed first, the wind completely knocked out of him as he was slammed between the floor and Dark himself. The draft of the place and the pillar they had hit had drastically slowed their fall, but their clumsiness had done little to aid their fall and Link and Dark found themselves aching all over.

"I'm... You... that didn't go as planned." Dark finally managed to breath out, his position on top of Link meaning he hadn't been winded as drastically on the fall down. It hadn't quite clicked that they were completely mangled together on the floor as they lied there trying to catch their breath, and it wasn't until Dark went to sit up that he realised he had been straddiling Link.

He glanced down and then back up to Link's face and a cheeky smile spread across his face.

"Don't... even... go there." Link grunted as he put the last of his strength into pushing Dark off his lap before curling over to regain his breath. Dark didn't complain though, laughing as he tumbled to the cold floor, sinking into the shaded stone and reforming his shadow self in a standing position.

"But I have so many good jokes I could u-." Dark chimed with a smile just as Link cut him off with the tip of his foot around his knee. The hold meant that Link barely had to pull his foot to topple the shadow back over and so Dark lost his balance with a shout, slamming back into the cold, stone floor quite painfully.

"Okay... I deserved that." Dark managed to cough out over the quiet sound of Link's chuckling. That whole fall had been painful, and dangerous and just damn right insane and even though Link felt he should be angry at Dark for nearly causing a serious injury he couldn't help but laugh, not quite believing for himself what had just happened.

"You're insane." The hero chuckled, finally rolling over to sit up as Dark caught his breath.

Dark himself just snorted before sighing. "Says the one talking to his shadow..."

* * *

**I know this was mostly character development, but I tried to make it fun, Don't worry I do have a plot for this story planned out, I just to write up to certain points in the story! It would really help me out if you reviewed saying whether you'd mind me skipping ahead to the temple next chapter, I really want to move on with the plot but not sure if skipping some parts would annoy you so please tell me with a review!**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**-Nicolette out xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's late! I know, and I'm sorry, but exams are a lot more time consuming than I thought, especially when you have eighteen of them (Yeah, totally my own fault for picking all linear) Although thankfully this story still gets interest! In the time I have been gone so many of you awesome people have left reviews, favourited and followed and I couldn't be more thankful, so just for that I have prepared a wonderful seventh chapter :D **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Dark was just a little bit annoyed. Not that it took much to annoy him of course, the very fact he was a teenager with a days experience on handling emotions meant his feelings were all over the place. What was making it worse however was that he hadn't expected to be in this position.

He'd gathered Link would of been in just as much of a rush to reach Zelda before Ghirahim as he was, but instead his teenage match was lagging behind, freeing mogma who had found themselves chained up after crossing Ghirhim's path in their greed fuelled pursuits for treasure.

Dark wanted to leave them. The time they were wasting made him feel uneasy. His stomach was in all sorts of knots from both the guilt and uneasiness he felt at going against Ghirahim. He knew he was in the wrong but it still felt wrong to go against the one who made him. The unease was just coming from the fact he'd probably be ripped to ribbons he second the demon strolled round the same corner. Link was of use to him but Dark? He was just another thorn in his side that could easily be discarded which is why he wanted to hurry. He didn't even see the desire to help. It was their greed that got them here, so it was their fault, as far as Dark was concerned, they did nothing other than aim for self satisfaction and they weren't worth saving.

Saving them was just a series of pointless, dangerous endeavours.

So when Link was finally ready to continue Dark was just a little hot headed. "Oh please go back, why not give them your rupees and equipment too, I don't think you have endangered our lives enough yet." he growled in half sarcasm and menace.

Link sighed, he had seen Dark's agitation a mile off so the sudden snap hadn't really shocked him, just annoyed him.

"Dark you know I have just as much reason to want to press forward as you so stop questioning me-"

Yet before he could finish Dark growled."EXACTLY! So if you have just as much of a reason hurry up and go already." Dark grumbled, tempted to just snatch Link's bomb bag and carry on alone, but he had stuck a nerve now.

"What? And leave all those innocent people in chains? Are you really that heartless?"

'Heartless' The word hurt more than it should have and Dark wasn't even sure why, so instead of getting into an argument he couldn't win he brushed it off and tried to find another argument that was a little more calm.

"Innocent? They#re only in here because of greed, why bother."

It was a brilliant point, so brilliant Dark had already turned away and started walking, convinced in himself that he had won, yet Link didn't give up and from the far end of the room he heard Link's strained voice shoot back one last opinion.

"They have families Dark, people who would miss them, even if they aren't innocent, their loved ones are."

Dark stopped.

He knew what a family was. If Link did of course he would. He just couldn't believe he had forgotten that. Then again why would he consider it? Who did he have that he could call a friend, or even family? The only one who came close was Ghirahim and he certainly wouldn't return the feeling.

Dark's mood shattered and he felt his throat clench at the realisation. He had so many things he wanted to say yet he felt he would fall apart if he tried.

He hated Link right then, hated him for making him feel like this yet he knew it was his own fault.

"Sorry Skyboy." He said, his voice weak and filled with venom as he said the word 'skyboy' He knew Link hated it, that's why he used it. "How inconsiderate for me of all people to not think of family or friends." He sunk into the shadows then, and Link panicked, thinking that he would leave for a second before he watched Dark slide into his own shadow.

By the Goddess he felt horrible right now, he was treating his own shadow like dirt, and it was having the same effect on him. He wanted to say something. Anything to make him come back up. He couldn't change his ... family 'arrangements' but he could offer something else.

"I'll be your friend." He offered? His voice on the verge of hopelessness yet there was no response. So he sighed and walked on in silence, convinced he would have to find the door to their boss key alone until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lets _not_ bring that up again." Dark muttered yet Link could see the corners of the smile he was trying to hide. The offer meant more than he was letting on and it made Link want to grin.

But instead, Link laughed, it was indirect to say the least, but still an agreement so he agreed.

"Sure"

* * *

Unlike the first temple the key they had found didn't open just an odinary room. It was a whole cavern, bellowing with black soot that made the place unbelievably hot and sluggish. The heat was enough to dry you of your joy but the sight before them was enough to peak their interest.

Chains.

Broken chains.

Link ran on ahead, carefully inspecting the shackles, there was no sign of Zelda, but his sword shined dimly indicating she had been in them not long ago. It was weird to admit but even without his sword Link could tell. There was just a certain... heaviness to the area. Dark was about to follow suit when a chilling laugh erupted from the other end of the cistern, causing his feet to freeze where they stood.

"Looks like we we're both being a little slow, Hmmm skychild?"

Link stood to attention, and quickly. Ghirahim couldn't be seen just yet and so Link quickly darted his eyes to Dark and mouthed 'hide' before Ghirahim made himself visable. Dark wasn't a coward and he certainly wanted to help Link but he had to agree. After all they both knew Ghirahim wouldn't take his betrayal lightly so it was best to help whilst hidden.

The second Dark was concealed in Link's Shadow however Ghirahim was all up in Link's face, a snarl on his complection as he tossed the boy to the ground. Oh, he was in a bad mood.

"I see that shadow truly was useless enough to allow you here too, urg what a failed experiment that was." He groaned, clearly seeing Link as no threat at all before kicking the boy and teleporting ten foot away from him. He inspected his nails as Link drew back his breath, he was clearly waiting for Link to be capable of speech again, but acting like that was just degrading.

"So where is it then." Ghirahim sighed as Link stood calmly, collecting his dropped sword and spitting blood from his mouth before matching his gaze with Ghirahim.

"I killed him, looks like you're losing your touch." Link spat.

Dark stirred uncomfortably, Link sounded really convincing, so convincing Dark himself suddenly doubted his safety. But it wasn't just that, suddenly he had to double guess every move he made, finding himself having to think what moves could and would give him away. Link was cunning though. The insult was enough to infuriate the demon and he didn't even look twice at the boy's shadow before laughing in pure hatred.

"Oh you... you are going to regret asking for a challenge _boy!_." You'd expect him to be on the peak of rage, so the collection in his tone was chilling enough to make Link shiver as he disappeared.

Link knew something was coming though, something bad, because if Ghirahim was being calm it was only because he was about to do something horrible. And just as the thought crossed the boy's mind, the cavern exploded far ahead of him, forming an impossibly tall sphere of rock and molten lava that was without a doubt going to be that 'something horrible' he was waiting for.

"This _**wont**_ be over quickly."

* * *

**I was thinking of adding the boss fight into this chapter but decided I'd build the suspense. That and I tend to play up the fact Dark can't help Link due to risk of exposure to the max so if you're angsty enjoy ;) I have also gone back and edited grammar, spelling and tweaked he previous chapters, and even gone far enough to add whole new sentences and paragraphs to chapters, especially the chapter when Dark and Link first meet so feel free to check that out if you want :) **

**-Nicolette xx**


End file.
